Unexpected Possibilities
by JKG25
Summary: Bella has always been the type of girl to never take chances and always play it safe. She never steps out of her comfort zone unless her best friend, Jasper pushes her to. One night he convinces her to take a chance and it opens up doors for her she never thought possible. She took a risk and it changed her life. All Human. Set after college. All cannon. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringment intended. All recognizable characters and songs belong to thier respective owners/writers. This disclaimer is for the entire story and any chapters posted to this story. **

_**Author's note below, please see.**_

* * *

College is supposed to be about new experiences but I have not had too many. I am not much different than I was in high school except now I have a college degree and I am four years older. I have not ventured much outside my comfort zone, accept when it comes to my music. In high school I never dreamed I would be able to perform in front of a group of people. Even at my best friend Jasper's insistence I never entered a talent contest or a showcase of any sort. I never even tried to live out that high school band goes famous fantasy that many teenagers have. I never did anything remotely risky or took chances on anything. The only thing I took a chance on was moving to California to go to college with Jasper. He made it sound like an adventure and I was all for something new. He majored in Psychobiology with a minor in cognitive science and I majored in Music with a minor in music industry. I never wanted a career singing or performing I wanted to work behind the scenes to make the music great.

With college behind me I was moving forward and I had gotten a job at a record label. I was starting at the bottom so to say but I had a lot of benefits from access to concert tickets, new tracks before everyone else and even the studio if I was interested in working on my own stuff. I would have to pay for time out of my own pocket but it was at a discount. I had no intention of doing that. Jasper got a job as a research assistant at the university since he was going forward to go to medical school to become a neuropsychologist. My dad wanted me to move back to Washington and teach or something of that sort but this is where the industry was at. Well LA and New York unless I wanted to go country then Nashville. After I explained this to him he understood.

Besides our big adventure of going to college in California I did not step out of my comfort zone too often. I never put myself out there and never even had a steady boyfriend. Jasper and I used to joke around that it was going to be just the two of us growing old as best friends with a million cats. I told him there was no way I was dying a virgin and he said he could fix that for me but it would be awkward. We never brought it up again after that strange conversation. He was my very best friend. Our dad's had served in the Navy together and fell in love with two women who happened to be best friends from Forks, Washington. They were going to college at Old Dominion University in Norfolk, VA; where they were stationed. They had a double wedding and Jasper and I were born 3 months apart from one another. It was destined for us to be best friends. Our dads hoped we would fall in love and then they would be family for real, but we never developed those types of feelings for one another.

Jasper was my date to prom, and held my hair the first time I drank enough to get drunk. He taught me how to dance and we even shared our first kiss together because we wanted to have our first kiss with someone we wouldn't regret or hate. It was awkward and we avoided each other for a week after. We have always stuck together so when he suggested that we try an open mic night and play together I was all for it. He wouldn't let me embarrass myself and I wanted to prove to myself that I could perform in front of others not just in front of him or my dad.

This is how I ended up here at Mike's for his weekly open mic night. It was a popular place in our college neighborhood to let loose. They also had some great bands and I have had the privilege to say that I knew some of the bands when they performed at Mikes before they were famous. As the last band finished I steeled my nerves and waited for it.

"wow, wasn't that great everyone. Now we have a real treat for you. One of our regulars is actually going to perform tonight for the first time. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage. Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock." Mike announced.

I heard the applause and Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me on stage. He had his guitar. He started the first chords and I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_**The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming**_

_**Do you feel the way I do, right now?**_

_**I wish we would just give up**_

_**'Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love**_

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing**_

_**I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now**_

_**I'll give you everything I am**_

_**All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand**_

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**And I keep waiting for you to take me**_

_**You keep waiting to say what we have**_

_**So I'll make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**Make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**How long till we call this love, love, love?**_

The last noted ended and I looked out at everyone. They all had this look on their face and then the applause started. Jasper stood up took my hand and we took a bow and walked off the stage. Mike then went on stage to announce the next act.

"Wow. Just WOW. Bella, Jasper I never knew you had that in you. I look forward to seeing you two up here more often. What do you say guys?" He asked and the crowd burst into applause again.

"Well maybe we can get them out here again tonight if you all are real nice to them. The next act is a regular here at open mic night here is Jaycee Watkins." The crowd started clapping again and Mike came off the stage right for us.

"Hey guys, that was great. You have been coming here for four years, why have you never gotten up on stage until now?" He asked.

"I never really had it in me to perform. Jasper kind of dared me to break my boundaries and try something new." I responded.

"Well it was great and I have someone here that wants to talk to you guys. This is Seth he plays drums and This Colin he plays bass. And this is their manager Monroe Jackson" Mike said.

We all shook hands. "Look guys you both are great and we are looking for a singer and a guitarist what do you say?" Seth said.

"Um, well I wasn't looking to participate in a pipe dream. I was just doing something that I enjoy doing. I wasn't looking for a band or anything." I told them.

Jasper nudged me and said, "Bella, hear them out."

Monroe nodded in thanks to him and said, "look Bella, I know this is going to sound crazy and it is a long shot for anybody but you have a magical quality in your voice. Jasper is amazing on guitar and I don't doubt that you have some original songs you have worked on as well. You look like a smart girl and we aren't asking you to put all your eggs in one basket. These guys don't do this full time either but isn't it worth giving it a shot. One practice is all we ask."

I thought about it. Jasper nodded at me and I nodded my head in agreement. Seth and Colin lit up in excitement. I just hoped I knew what I was doing.

********One Week Later********

"Jasper are you sure about this?" I asked him for the millionth time since we met Seth, Colin and Monroe. We had talked to the guys several times and agreed to meet at the practice studios at my label. They were all too excited about that. I booked a practice room for three hours today so I could see if we could work together. I picked a time I knew nobody would be around. I did not need anybody I worked with to know of my ventures outside of the office so to say. So I picked Saturday night at 9pm. Nobody would be there since most of the producers and head hunters were going to be out looking for new acts to contract and make money for the label.

"Yes, Bella. It is going to be fine. Don't worry. I am not going to let you get yourself into something that isn't right for you. I will always protect you." He responded. "Hmm where have I heard that before?" I said. He laughed and we walked up to the guys who were waiting for me in the parking lot of our satellite building. To get into the practice rooms you had to have a code to punch into the keypad. You also needed a company badge to get past security.

We walked up to the security guard and I showed him my badge. "These guys are with me we have a practice room booked for 9 o'clock." I explained. He looked at it. Checked the appointment log on the smart phone he had and then gave us the go ahead. We got into the room and Seth and Colin were in awe. "Common guys, we can deal with your awe later we only have three hours to see if this is going to work with us." They all agreed and started to get themselves ready.

"Why don't we try a cover we all know first to see how we do. How about something by Paramore?" Seth asked.

"I'm cool with that how about Ignorance?" I asked. They all smiled and nodded and Seth counted it off. Within 4 minutes we were all grinning at each other. "Guys that was awesome." I said. Monroe or Roe as he said to call him had a smile from ear to ear. "Now THAT is what I am talking about. I have a great feeling about this guys." He said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Crap, I thought that this room was soundproof. I opened it and in came Emmett Cullen. He was one of the top executives at the label and everyone tried to get him to go to their shows to see their acts they found. He was also the cousin of Edward Masen Cullen one of the hottest actors right now. "Hey, you're Bella Swan right. Our newest production assistant?" He asked.

"Yes that is me, what can I do for you Mr. Cullen. My band and I had booked the room to practice in until midnight. I hope that is ok." I said kind of nervous of getting in trouble.

"Oh, Bella. That is fine. That is why we have the perk for our employees. A lot of great bands have practiced in these rooms and not many people book at this time. Most are our doing gigs. When I saw that someone had booked the practice rooms I had to come check it out and boy am I glad I did." He explained.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "We have cameras with sound in every room to make sure nothing is going on that shouldn't be. I tapped into it and heard your cover of Paramore. That was great, do you guys have any originals. If not I could find one for you." Emmett told us.

We were all looking at each other not sure what to say. Roe spoke up.

"Monroe Jackson, Mr. Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the bands manager. They actually haven't had the chance to work on any of Bella's originals yet. This is their first official practice as a band. Pretty amazing right?"

"yeah, kind of miraculous actually. Do you guys have a name yet?" Emmett asked.

We all shook our heads no. " Well you better come up with one because you just got yourself a record deal. I will work out the details with the other execs but I have a great feeling about you guys." He said. We all just looked at each other like one of us was going to transform into a werewolf or something. I snapped out of it and said, "Thank You, Mr. Cullen." He walked out of the room to talk to Roe and Jasper and I just stared at one another.

"Really? Can you believe that?" I said.

"We need to come up with a kick ass name, we already have a hot girl as our lead singer." Colin said.

Jasper wacked him in the back of the head, "Don't talk about Bella like that, she doesn't like it." We all started to laugh. "Why don't we come up with a list of names and vote on it." Seth said.

I took out my notebook and started jotting down ideas.

At the end of a half hour we had. Several all containing one or two words. None of them sounded right though. We had Breaking Dawn, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and midnight sun but they all had to do with times of day and I wasn't liking it. Nobody could agree so we spit the words up and placed them in a hat to see what we could come up with. "Argh, this is not working." I growled in frustration. "How about something with growling, Bella seems good at that" Colin said. Jasper smacked him. "That is abuse." He yelled jokingly. "How about Bella's abuse" Seth said. "That sounds like a lifetime movie" Jasper said "and besides Bella isn't abusing you I am" he said. I interrupted them.

"Ok so we have Breaking Twilight. Midnight Twilight, Eclipsing Midnight, and New Dawn. Anything else?" I asked.

"Out of all of them Eclipsing Midnight sounds the most promising." Seth said.

"I still don't like it. It isn't easy to spell or say quickly. Can you really imagine someone saying 'Oh My God there is Eclipsing Midnight' I didn't think so" Jasper explained.

"Let's think about what we have in common. Music, UCLA, Mike's, Crazy personalities. And we are all from the Northwest. Kind of a crazy coincidence but I think we need to use that" I said.

By the time midnight rolled around we were no closer to coming up with a name.

* * *

**So this is an idea that came to me. I know song fics and Hollywood fics have been overdone or done to death but I have been thinking about this for a while. I have been blocked on Love is all that Matters, which is why I hadn't updated in a long while but this is a fun way for me to work past that and also provides me with a creative outlet with all the stress I am dealing with right now. Let me know if you guys can come up with any names because I cannot for the life of me figure out something not cliché. This is not going to be a song fic with a song a chapter. I only including the lyrics to the one song because not many people would know it if I just wrote the name. It is by Christina Perri and is called distance. I love her music and think she is very talented vocally. I also love Paramore and thier sound. So imagine the sound of Bella and Jaspers band being like that of Paramore, Muse and bands like them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We couldn't come up with a suitable name so we decided to sleep on it and meet at mine and Jaspers apartment for a band meeting tomorrow. We were going to meet here at about 1pm and stay as late as needed to come up with a name and maybe a few ideas for songs.

"Wow, Bella. Did you ever expect this to happen?" Jasper asked as we got into his truck.

"Never in a million years, my friend. I never even thought of this as a possibility for me. I always wanted to be behind the scenes but I guess I can still be a part of that." I told him.

"You in the mood for some late night burgers from Lee's Diner on 5th Street." Jasper asked.

"Sure, why not." I responded.

We pulled into our favorite late night diner. It was about 12:30AM now and they were a 24 hour diner. Great for those all night study sessions we had in college. We got out of his truck and walked into the diner to our usual booth. Jeanie was working tonight so I knew she would end up giving us some extra fries with cheese on them. Man I loved cheesy fries and she knew it.

"Hey there guys, long time no see. Getting your usual tonight?" Jeanie asked.

"You got it, unless Jasper wants something different." I responded.

Jasper shook his head and said, "I will never deviate from my southern cowboy burger with extra onion rings."

Jeanie smiled and said, "Never thought you would. I will bring you kids out some cheesy fries to get you started, on the house" I couldn't help but salivate at the idea and then I smelt them making them. YUM!

One thing I loved about this place was that you could order a ton of comfort food that college kids loved to eat and nobody looked at you as if you were a pig. You could also get a lot of food for a small amount of money. That is every college kids dream. It is better than living off Ramen Noodles.

"So any ideas for names?" I asked Jasper as I stuffed a cheesy fry in my mouth and moaned around it.

"I still think we need to do something catchy but meaningful and defiantly something that says we are serious and not clowns."

"Lusting at Twilight, Eternal Eclipse, Chancing Rain" Something like that I said.

"Yeah, but not the chancing rain it sounds like a weather prediction. Lusting at Twilight is kind of cute but I don't know how the guys will feel about it. Let see our initals at BJSC and we can't make a cool acronym out of that even if we use I for Isabella."

"Hmm, we will come up with something even if we have to vote on it and one person doesn't like it. We are four and there may be a tie so we may have to call in an objective third party." I told him

"Angela?" He asked

"Yeah, she is good at these types of things. It is why she got a degree in marketing after all." I told him.

We finished our burgers and fries and paid our bill. We promised to see Jeanie soon and we were on our way. Once we got home we both headed to bed but before I closed the door I heard Jasper.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah."

"No regrets" he said

"No regrets" I agreed

***************Band Meeting*********************

"Colin we are not doing something strange that makes no sense to anybody but us." I said as I stood up pulling at my hair in frustration.

"But it stands out and makes us different." He argued back.

I looked at Jasper and Seth and they shook their heads. "Guys what do you think" I asked.

Jasper looked at Colin and said, "I am not going to be laughed at." Seth spoke up and said, "I want it to be something epic, something that will be immortal and live on past our band. I want to leave a legacy on music and our name it the first bit of that. I am not doing something stupid."

"Lets use that word Immortal it is strong and I like that. What can go with it." I said

" Something that is Sexy but beautiful since you are our lead singer and the beauty of the group" Seth responded.  
"Aww, thank you."

Jasper and Colin laughed. "What about Immortal at Twilight? Immortal meaning we will live on past our music and our music will live on forever and twilight is a pretty word. It is the end of a day and it is very pretty." I said.

"That has a ring to it." Colin said after having a funny look on his face.

"I agree" Jasper said and Seth quickly nodded his head.

"Great. Let's call Roe and see what he thinks."

I took out my cell phone and dialed Roe. When he answered I heard the clanging of pans. "Hello"

"Hey Roe, it's Bella and the guys."

"Hey Darling, did you all come up with a name yet?"

"We think we did. We wanted to know your opinion on it. How about Immortal at Twilight?" I asked

"It is pretty and creates a nice image. It shows you are serious about your music and it is catchy. I can imagine it now ' introducing Immortal at Twilight" and the crowd goes wild." He said with a laugh.

"So it's a go then" I said shyly.

"You don't need my permission to go ahead with the band name but if you want my opinion I think it is good." He responded.

"Great, then you can get back to Lunar Records then and let them know?"

"Yes, I have a meeting set up with Emmett Cullen in the morning, Bella I was going to ask you to come along since you work there anyway. He wanted to talk to you about new responsibilities and we also need to get the band name submitted for copyrights so nobody takes it from you. I will get right on that."

"Sounds good. I will see you tomorrow, What time?"

"9:30am at the offices."

"Great, see you then. Bye"

We hung up the phone and I explained what was going on to everyone else. They agreed that since I was the lead singer I would be spokesperson for the band. That and I also knew the industry.

******************At Lunar Records, in the office of Emmett Cullen************************

"Bella, Roe. I am glad you could both be here today. I take it the band is ok with you speaking on their behalf." Emmett said.

"Yes, we all agreed last night since I have knowledge of the industry with my degree and working here and all." I replied. I was so nervous but Emmett as he said to call him told me that there was nothing formal going on and to relax.

"I am glad that I had the chance to listen to you guys on Saturday. It usually pays off to take a chance on something, wouldn't you say Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So getting down to business. I take it you want to be a part of the production of your album and we have already picked out some great songs by some great writers for the band. You guys can customize the sound but the tempo for each song is marked and that is recommended by the songwriters. I have picked out 30 songs that are all in this binder for you and the band to look at. Based on what I heard I think these will work best with your voice Bella. Pick what you guys feel is right for you and work on it." Emmett explained.

"We do have a contract for every band member to sign, it is pretty standard and we will arrange for an outside lawyer to look over them with you and the band to ensure you are happy. Roe already told me he has a lawyer lined up a Ms. Kate Denali?" He asked. I looked at Roe and he nodded.

"Great, I also want to get you in touch with a fashion advisor. While we are working on your sound I also want you to work on your look and your presence. You are a beautiful woman Bella, you should show it off. It will also give you confidence on stage. Once the band has a set together I am going to have your agent start booking gigs." Emmett told us.

"Wait I thought Roe was our agent." I said confused,

Emmett smiled gently at me and said, "Roe is your manager. He will be managing your career and your lives. Your agent actually books your gigs and things related to them. I am actually assigning one of my best to you. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She also happens to be my girlfriend. I told her about your band and she wanted in on it. I also figured with so many men around you a female would be good." He said with a laugh.

" It's a lot to take in." I said.

"Yes it is, but you can do this. I want you and the band in the practice rooms every afternoon from 2pm-11pm. It is a long practice but we have to get your sound established and get you ready to record a single to release to the radio stations in 2 weeks."

"Wow."

"So Emmett, you have already set up a schedule for the band, can you forward me what you have planned as well as any contacts so that I can start arranging things for them?" Roe asked.

"Of course. I will have my assistant e-mail you all the contact info for the fashion advisor and agent. I will also have her send a schedule for practices and studio time once that gets established." Emmett told us.

"Great. We will get working on everything right away." Roe said.

We both stood up shook Emmett's hand and left the office.

It was a lot to take in. Everything we would be doing and everything that would be happening so fast. Luckily we have Roe to keep us on track.

* * *

**To: Monroe Jackson**

**From: JessicaStanley**

**CC: EmmettCullen**

**Subject: Contact info and Schedule for Immortal at Twilight**

_Mr. Jackson,_

_Here is the information you requested for the band. The contact information is as follows._

_Agent: Rosalie Hale 555-2122 RHale_

_Fashion Advisor: Alice Cullen: 555- 8739 ACullen_

_Publicist: Irina Novali 555-1948 INovali_

_Manager: Monroe Jackson: 555-3942 MonroeJackson_

_Attorney for Band: Kate Denali: 555- 7182 KDenali_

_The band's name has been approved by the copyright officials and they now have a trademark name that no one else can copy. Below is the band's practice schedule_

**_Monday- 2pm-11pm_**

**_Tueday- 3pm-9pm_**

**_Wednesday- 1pm-9pm_**

**_Thursday- 2pm-12AM_**

**_Friday-OFF- need to be seen as band out and about_**

**_Saturday- 8pm-12AM_**

**_Sunday- Off- Do something fun on Lunar Records_**

_The band is set to meet with Emmett Cullen once a week so he can assess their sound. He will be at their rehearsal Thursday from 5pm-9pm. The band is scheduled for studio time on Monday August 11, 2012 at 10AM._

_The bands contracts have been forwarded to Kate Denali per your request. Please contact Ms. Denali for an appointment for the band to go over them with her. Along with the contracts is a credit card and checks for an expense account for the band._

_Also please follow up with Mr. Cullen's request that Bella meet with the fashion advisor prior to going out on Friday evening._

_If there are any questions or concerns please contact our office._

_Thank You,_

_Jessica Stanley_

**_Assistant to Emmett Cullen_**

**_Lunar Records_**

**_555-2299_**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. The band has a name now. Not really orgininal but it is the best I could come up with. We have been introduced to some other players in the story. Just to recap the band members are Bella, Jasper, Colin and Seth. Their manager is Monroe Jackson. Emmett Cullen is CEO of Lunar Records. Rosalie Hale is his girlfriend and the bands agent. Alice Cullen is the fashion advisor/stylist for the band and she is Emmett's sister. **

**Sorry no Edward yet. He will come in a few chapters but right now we are establishing the band. Keep with me. It will get there. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
